Dean and Sam Get Turned Into a Mermaid and Alligator, Respectively
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Dean as a mystical siren. Sam as a reptilian beast. What could go wrong... find out!
1. Chapter 1

**You may recall the epic saga of when Same got turned into a mermaid and Dean got turned into a aligitor. They may have thought their troub;es were over, but nope. TIME FOR MORE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-**

One tragic and fateful day:

Dean ran into his house and hid behind Sam's tall buff body.

"Why are you hiding behind my tough tall buff bod Dean, are you a flippin wuss?"

"SHUT UP SAM CANT YOU BE SeNSITIVE! THE KID IS AFTER ME!"

"What kid?"

"I don't have time for foolish explanations, I thought you'd be helpful and pity me, but I can see you don't care about your dear older brother."

"DEAN YOUR SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN! YO THINK YOU HAVE PROBLEMS? I'M HAVING A CRISIS AND HERE YOU COME TRAIPSING IN COMPLAINING ABOUT SOME KID?! geez dead I have a serious problem." Sam sobbed.

"omg sam are you being pursued by someone too?"

"No" he scoffed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"MY HAIR IS TANGLED"

SHUT UT SAM . BRUNETTES ARE ALWAYS SOOO DRAMATIC AND EMOTIONAL ABOUT THEIR HAR. WELL GUESS WHAT PAL?! I HAVE A REAL ISSUE,.OMG CANT YOU SEE THIS IS SERIOSER THAT YOUR FLIPPIN PRECIOUS HAIR?!

WHAT DO YOU NEED DEAN. OMG YUR SUCH A ANNOYING OLDER BROTHERY YOUR SO BOSSY

STOP COMPLAININ YOU BABY

* * *

"Ok lets be reasonable"

"REASONBLAE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE"

"shhh just calmly explain it to me danS"

"OK " he took a breath, started being rationaler. "Well you see, remember when I was a alligtator and you were a memida?"

"Dud that was like two days ago. of curse I don't remember it."

"That kid who called me a crocodile, EVEN THOUGH I WAS CLEARLY AN ALLIGTARTO? ughh what a jerk. And then I ate him."

"Yes, what's your pint?"

"HE CAME BACK TO LIFE AND HE WANts REVENGE SO NOW HIS MOM'S CHASING ME"

"Pssh who cares. Suck it up pal."

"Ugh sMa you never understand me/"

"Shut up Deab."

"No _you_ shut up"

SUDDENLY THERE WERE MAGIC SOUNDS

 ***BLING WHOOSH POW ZAM ONOMATOPOEIA***

Dean looked at him

on examining himsel he noticed scales and fins. "OH SHOOT SAM I'M A MERMAIDA"

Sam look down at himself. he was green. "OH SOOT DEN I AM A ALIGATOTORO"

* * *

 **I'll update again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What ever shall we do Dean? :(" Sam chomped.

"pfft as if i should know" dean flopped.

"This sucks"

"yeah well now you know how I felt whenr I was a alligator!" MerDean taunted.

"Um excuse me? I could chomp your tail off"

"YOU WOULDNT"

"watch me" sam threatened"

" shut ut you're just jealous that I have fabulous mermaid hair"

"yeas you're right" Sam whispered. Since he was an alligator his hair was gone :(.

* * *

"anyway who do you think did this to us?"

"It's obviously... ROWENA"

"you called?" Rowena teleported immediately, a menacing mischievous grin on her shiny white teeth.

"YOU" both MerDean and GatorSam said, ready for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

You know what, this is stupid. I am so sick of being a mermaid. complained Dean

Then he turned back to him-human-self.

"DEAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT"

"Idk" shurged Dean.

Wow I wish I could just turn back into a human," said Sam. so then he did. he was confused "ARE YOUTELLING me it was that easy all along?"

"Yep" said Rowean.

"Well what a waste of time. All this time we could have just said we wanna be humans again, and we couldve gone gambling." said Sam.

"IKR well What s stopping us now?" Asked Dean

"oh good point I love betting" said dean. "Lets bet" said Sams

"Ok"

So they did

* * *

 **They lost all theyre money**

"Now im broke I would do anything for money" sobbed Dean

"anything ?" said Rowena"

"yes "

"Ok" she turned him into an alligator AGAIN and Sam into a mermaid too and gae them money.

"Dangit" muttered Dean

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

HAVE YOU HEARD THE ANNOUNCEMENT?

I AM CANT BELIEVE THEY ARE ENDING SUPERNATURAL. FOR REAL. :'( (this is not a joke or prank, check Twitter it is so real I would never lie to you guys)

I AM GONNA CRY IN MY BED ALL DAY. I LOVE THEM.

It's bittersweer for sure. what a significant and good journey this has been. I love all of you and I especially love the cast.

 ***Plays some mcr and cries*** see you guys soon .thanks for reading


End file.
